creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Terror Tony
Tony J. Mycroft aka Terror Tony was a boy who was bullied and abused throughout middle school and high school because of ARDS '('A'''cute R'espiratory' D'istress' S'yndrome) and his '''anxiety disorder'. Follow his journey through illness, abuse, insanity, '''and revenge.' Appearance Tony has '''scruffy, short brown hair', pale skin, and pale blue eyes. '''He wears a '''black gas mask, black backpack, black boots, brown cargo pants, bulletproof vest, a black jacket, '''and a '''light brown shirt. He carries his small oxygen bag around in his backpack at all times. His weapons are two guns, '''a '''dagger, and a gas tank and sprayer. Personality Growing up, Tony was shy, antisocial, and kept to himself. Whenever anyone would approach him, he would move away from them and refuse to look them in the eye. While being bullied in school, Tony developed an anxiety disorder, making him get jumpy '''and '''panic '''when things got too stressful or worrying for him to handle. A loner throughout his school life, Tony felt '''comfort and ease '''when he was around his mother, who was both his '''confidant and best friend. After her death, Tony felt like a "small part of him had died", and he would isolate himself from others, immersing himself within his own consciousness. He blamed her for "leaving without him". When he became a serial killer, Tony became more open '''and '''social, '''occasionally rambling and conversing with his victims before killing them. He often would get so interested in the daily lives of his victims, that he would '''refrain from killing or leaving them with serious injuries. Tony's mental instability is at its greatest when he is alone, causing him to hurt himself and lose it. At these times, he blames himself for what he is and what he has done, and worries about his own fatal demise. The only reason he keeps on killing is because of the terrible anger he has deep down from the abuse and insult he experienced as a kid. Story From an early age, Tony was abused and suffered from a lung infection. His father, Bruce Mycroft, was a drunkard and a smoking addict. Both Tony and his mother, Carla Mycroft, suffered cruelty under the man's hand. By the time Carla stood up for herself and divorced her husband, Tony's health had deteriorated severely. Whenever Tony took a breath of air, his lungs wouldn't function, causing Tony to be unable to breathe. This triggered Tony's mind to think the air as "toxic" (a permanent remnant left from his father's continual smoking). He was treated immediately for ARDS and he received weekly visits to the doctor. Single and desperate to provide for her family, Carla got a job as a nurse at the hospital Tony visited on a weekly basis. Carla tried so hard to make Tony's life normal and promised him things were going to work out from here on out. But instead, they got far, far worse... Throughout Tony's middle and high school life, Tony faced repeated abuse and insult, physically and verbally. Everywhere he went, he wore a breathing mask strapped across his face and carried his oxygen pump in his backpack wherever he went. Whenever he passed through the halls, people would make fun of him, call him names, and beat him up. They said he didn't actually have anything wrong with him. They said he was pretending to be sick so people would be nicer to him. Even the teachers didn't take Tony's illness that seriously. Tony was alone. One day, when high school was nearing its end for the summer, one of Tony's classmates, a rich kid named Nemo, a senior, was going to have a huge party at his house for all of the students in the school. Everyone was going to be there. Tony sighed and shook his head, staring at his desk. Of course, he wasn't going to be invited. But then, when he went to his locker, he found a piece of paper taped to his locker door. Wary, Tony turned the paper over and read what the paper said. It read, "Tony Mycroft, you are sincerely invited to Nemo's end-of-school party. Please bring food... and yourself," and below the message was Nemo's house address and the meeting time. The invite also read that Nemo's parents were going out with friends, so the house would be left all to the students. Tony leaned against his locker, amazed that he had been invited at all. Perhaps things were changing for the better after all... Carla, Tony's mother, was as excited and thrilled for son as he was. At last, things were working out. Together, Tony and his mother made Tony's favorite dish, meatloaf, for the party. Tony dressed in his most comfortable shirt, jeans, and sneakers, put on his baseball cap, and let his mother drive him to Nemo's house. When Tony's mother parked in the driveway, Tony's anxiety kicked in. He began to panic, worrying that everyone would judge him and make fun of him if he went. His mother encouraged Tony, and after assuaging his worries, Tony calmed down and walked up to Nemo's front door, meatloaf in hand. The first half of the party actually went well for Tony. People talked to him, commented on how good the meatloaf was, and, for the most part, were nice to him. Tony, at last, felt normal; he felt at ease. Then, Nemo and his friends grabbed Tony and threw him onto the floor, mercilessly beating him up. School kids gathered around them and cheered the bullies on. It was then that Tony realized the true intention for why he was invited; for the sole purpose of entertainment to satiate his classmates' lust for violence and cruelty. It made Tony sick to his stomach. Nemo was on top of him, punching the snot out of him. One of Nemo's friends grabbed Tony's breathing tube, and with one movement, pulled it out of Tony's mask. In that instant, Tony lost it. His body shook and jumped like a worm frying in the hot sun. He began screaming at the top of his lungs, "Air! Air! Give me AIR!!" His classmates laughed and laughed. They believed he was just acting it all out. In his suffering, Tony tried to push Nemo off of him. But he had no control. His arms just aimlessly beat the ground, his fingers grasping at the air desperately, as if looking for something to hold onto, something to support him. But he found nothing. After several minutes of Tony's screaming and flailing, his breathing started getting shallow and short. At first, his classmates thought he was at last calming down, but many of them were now looking at him in concern. A classmate in the crowd immediately called 911, and students backed up to give Tony space. Nemo, who now stood in the crowd, stared at Tony silently. Tony stared back, his vision fading, his breathing diminished to choking, his limbs lifeless and cold. It was a few minutes later, before paramedics came into the house, bearing a stretcher, attaching a tube to Tony's breathing mask, pumping oxygen through his lungs. Before Tony passed out, he saw a paramedic talking to Nemo, asking him what happened. Nemo was telling the paramedic something about Tony drinking too much, not thinking straight, stupidly pulling his tube out from his mask... When Tony awoke, he was lying in a hospital bed, a breathing pump by his bedside, his mother ruffling his hair and crying over him, relieved that he was alive. For the moment, Tony forgot his anger and his fear. He smiled and took comfort in his mother's presence. According to the doctor, Tony was going to stay in the hospital at least a week before release. For surety of his safety, he was told. His mother promised to come by his room and talk to him every day after her work was finished for the day. Tony took heart at his mother's words and patiently waited for a week to pass. On the final day before his release, Tony's mother came by to talk with him, sharing in his excitement for the release. That night, on her way home, Carla was involved in a horrendous car wreck that left her seriously injured. She was taken to the hospital where Tony was and immediately went through an operation. The doctors tried, but her injury was too serious, and Carla had lost so much blood and had damaged her spinal cord. The next morning, Tony awoke expecting to see his mother's smiling face and outstretched arms ready to take him home. But instead, he got the news from the doctors, saying his mother had died from a horrific injury in a car wreck that night. Tony refused to believe it. That day, he went home in tears, his life torn apart. The next day, Tony went to his mother's funeral. Bruce, his father, was there. Bruce had brought flowers to put on Carla's grave. Tony was hurt and angry. How could a monster like his father care about someone who he had tortured and hurt more than he could understand? A few hours later, Tony and his father went to court to sue the man who killed Carla Mycroft, and for Bruce to gain full custody over his son. A year later, Tony managed to avoid his father's drunken rampages and kept himself out of fights at school. Ever since the party, everyone ignored Tony. Nemo had graduated from high school and had moved on to college. A senior now, Tony managed himself well. But he was still a loner. At school, he was safe, at home, he was in danger. But, through everything he put up with, his mother was always at the front of his mind. She left without me. She said we'd leave together. She lied. Eventually, one day, Tony was so quiet at school that both his teachers and his classmates noticed and began to grow concerned. When Tony was alone in his room, he opened up his laptop and began ordering military items from the online black market. While alone, his anxiety would kick in, and he began to worry about whether he was thinking straight. She wouldn't have wanted this. But I have to. They'll fear me. Good. They'll hate me. Good. They'll understand what they put me through, ten-fold. When his things arrived, Tony was secretive and kept his father from knowing. But, when nightfall arrived, Tony snuck out, and his mad rampage began. First, he started with Nemo and then moved his way down the line from there, terrorizing and killing everyone who hurt him throughout his school life. He tracked down and killed his mother's killer, and lastly, he returned to his father's house, and killed him too, but slowly. Tony, no longer sane and terrified of what he had become, ran off into the woods, where he found an old log cabin and began his new life as a killer. He even gave himself a new name: Terror Tony. Facts * Tony is 20 years old. * He won't kill old people or people with disabilities. * He does not believe in the existence of Slenderman. To him, Slenderman is an urban legend, nothing more. * Even in his insanity, Tony holds onto the memory of his mother and the times they spent together. Because of these memories, a small part of Tony's reason remains intact, unaffected by his transformation into a killer. * Tony hates his father so much, that whenever he says or does something his father once said/did to him, he gets upset and apologizes to whoever he said/did it to. He's afraid he's becoming more and more like his father and tries to not get others (and himself) to not think that of him. * Tony is enemies with Jeff the Killer. * Tony's friends with Ticci-Toby, Sally, and Pick Pocket. * He and Pick Pocket are in a (maybe?) relationship. * The creator is SuperSilverXtreme14. Theme Song "Legend" - The Score Category:OC Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Serial Killer Category:Anti-Hero Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Human